1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-level board invasion game with game piece armaments and personnel and more particularly pertains to allowing the positioning of game pieces on a multiple-level game board for simulating a sea, land, and air battle for jeopardizing the security of an opponent's capital with a multiple-level board invasion game with game piece armaments and personnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multiple-level game boards is known in the prior art. More specifically, multiple-level game boards heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of playing games of battle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,2071 to Harper et al. discloses a multi-level game board structure for three-dimensional chess and checker games. U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,273 to Blakewood, III discloses a multiple chess or checker game board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,471 to Brennan discloses a multiple-board chess game with additional chessman. U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,917 to Greene discloses a three dimensional chess game. U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,149 to Olfma et al. discloses a three level game board.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multiple-level board invasion game with game piece armaments and personnel that allows players to battle each other on multiple battlefields with armaments and personnel to jeopardize each other's capitals.
In this respect, the multiple-level board invasion game with game piece armaments and personnel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the positioning of game pieces on a multiple-level game board for simulating a sea, land, and air battle for jeopardizing the security of an opponent's capital.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved multiple-level board invasion game with game piece armaments and personnel which can be used for allowing the positioning of game pieces on a multiple-level game board for simulating a sea, land, and air battle for jeopardizing the security of an opponent's capital. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.